Charlie
by Monica Noel Foster
Summary: Hi I'am Charlie, my sister and I got out of Juvie and sent to live with the Fosters. Two mom's Lena and Steph, a music prodigy named Brandon , a girly-girl named Marianna, her cute guy named Jesus.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie P.O.V

I was walking in a line behind my sister walking up the hall. I was exited we were getting out of juvie. But soon the exigent was over. Next thing I know I was pushed to the wall and see my sister on the floor being beaten. I tried to help but once again I was pushed by the officer and we were escorted to our rooms and asked to change quickly and to go outside.

We walked outside and saw an African American lady looking at us. We gave her confused looks and started looking for Jude and Bill but they were no way in sight. A man who called himself David came and took us to the African American lady.

"Where Jude? We need to talk to Jude" I tried to tell the guy but he ignored me and told me to shut up. We went to the car and my sister and I sat in the back.

"So my name is Lena you will be staying at my house" She said "obviously" I head Callie whispered "So your sisters, twins?" She looked at us through the mirror I nodded. Callie stayed silent. Callie and I are twins but fraternal meaning same birthday same mom and dad just different in some ways. I had waist long hair whereas Callie had shoulder hair; I had light brown eyes Callie had darker. Our personality ranged I trust people easily whereas Callie took her time and wasn't afraid to speak her thought out I afraid to speak out my thoughts. Even though I am older she took the role as the older sister and protected herself Jude and me.

We soon arrived in average two story house. Once we entered the house we looked around, she led us to the living room and told us to leave out stuff and come to the kitchen with her. We sat down and two kids that looked around our age was a girl who had straight brown hair with tan skin and a boy who looked like her obviously twins but had kind of wavy hair, nice muscles, and a sweet smile. We sat down my sister at the head of the table and me across from him.

"These are the twins Jesus and Mariana; we took them in eight years ago, and formally adopter him five years ago." I smiled at him and he looked at my sister and asked her about her shiner. She didn't answer and looked to her side and saw her looking at the fun and I gave her a hopeful look and the n got distracted when Callie decided to go to the bathroom. I also excused myself and left with her. Once we got to the bathroom I closed and locked the door and she instantly hugged me and we cried.

"I want Jude, Callie I want him to be with us" I cried harder "Don't worry Charlie we'll get him soon I promised" she told me and we cleaned our self-up and went back to the kitchen and we saw another boy who question who Callie and I. Then soon another person a cop came and kissed Lena on the lips me and Callie looked at each other and Callie being Callie said what was in her mind. "So your dykes". I nudge her.

"They prefer the term people but, yea they're gay" Jesus answered and I gave them an embarrassed look. Then they told us the story, Steph the cop had a husband and had Brandon, divorced and then adopted the twins. Soon it was time to sleep.

"Charlie can you ask Mariana for some pajamas for you and Callie" Lena asked me. I nodded and went upstairs I saw Marianna's room open but she wasn't in her room

"She's in the bathroom" I jumped and turned and see Jesus.

"Jesus, uhh Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack" I glared and he leaned against his sister's door with a smirk.

"I just need some PJ's for me and my sister" I told him. He went inside the rooms and looked thru the drawers and gave me two set of PJ's.

"Thanks" I tried to get past him but he grabbed the PJ'S and held them up so I wouldn't reach them. I smiled and tried to get them by jumping and he just laughed. I jumped and fell on top of him. Next thing I know our lips met. We stood there for a few second. I quickly got up took the PJ's and left down stairs. I gave my sister the PJ's and left to the bathroom and changed and went to sleep.

I woke the next day my sister already at the kitchen seeing them eat I got up and get ready and we leave with Lena took us to school I sat behind Jesus he took a look at me and smiled. Once we got there I stood star struck.

"This is your school" I gaped. I've never seen a school where if I have a free period I can go to the beach and relax this was so cool.

"Welcome to our school" Jesus said and patted me on the back


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Love's I love the comments and favs this story has been getting here. It's currently 3:30 AM and I have to wake upat 6 am cuz I'am going to SIX FLGS but I love you guys and wanted to update I will up date on Monday going into Tuesday because I can see the new episode and I am going to be tired Saturday morning and still have to do something saturday night but I promise I will update I promise

Ps I don't own The Fosters but Id love to have Jake T Austin (;

Pss: the link for the outfit later in the story. www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 86429757 just remove the spaces.(:

* * *

Charlie P.O.V

I was still stars truck, but I couldn't wrap my head around this. It was just stunned.

"Brandon why don't you show Callie and Charlie around she has Timothy's" Lena asked Brandon and he nodded as we were leaving I kept looking around.

"You go to school here" Callie exclaimed. Brandon looked uncomfortable. I just stayed quiet I could see Jesus from a distance with his friend he looked my way and smiled and waved, I was about to wave when my sister pulled me away and I left. We went into a music room and Brandon began to play and Callie and I stared out the window.

"How is it about that it doesn't have any words" I heard Callie asked

"Listen" he said and began playing "that's me" he stopped and began playing with a little longer piece "these are my mom's" and began to play a longer piece "that's all of us". We nodded and a blonde chick came and kissed Brandon we looked away and then the bell ringed and we headed of to class. We sat in a circle I listened to Mr. Timothy and started calling Callie but she wasn't listening after the fifth call I nudged her and she looked once. He was about to ask her the question the bell ranged and we left. Callie and I had different classes so I had to look around for myself.

As I was looking for my class I saw a window and look thru it and saw Jesus writing and he looked outside and saw me. I waved and left trying to look for my class. I found it but I was late… 25 minutes and classes were 50 minutes so I only stays there for 25 minutes and all they did was a quiz, but I didn't have to take it since I was new and I didn't cover that section, but I decided to take it anyways.

I found Callie in the hallway with a guy they talked and she saw me and had an annoyed look on her face.

"What's wrong Call" She hesitated to tell me as we walked outside "I need to find ride and we can get Jude. And I thought I found one but bailed on me." I gave her a sad smile.

"Why don't we go on bus sure it's longer but it'll get us there." I suggested She nodded "But who knows where a bus stop is" "Let's ask" she nodded and we went outside and started asking. So far 5 people walked away from us. We saw a group of girls at a table and went to go talk to them. Not even two words and they got up and left. We gave each other annoyed looks. We sat down and thought of another way. Soon Marianna comes and sits down with us.

"You guys going somewhere got to meet your pimp" she asked, as she sat down. I blushed decided to stay quiet.

"What is your problem, Took too many of your brothers pills?" I gave them a confused look _brother's pills Brandon's or Jesus. _ I though.

"Look were not going to knock on you. Your mom's a cop must suck" she continued.

"I guess so are you leaving, don't worry I'm not going to knock on you"

"We have some stuff to take care of that's all. Its better if you didn't know, that way if your mom, moms find out you won't get in trouble" the bell ringed and we started getting up I followed my sister and smiled at Marianna.

"Wait, if it were I'd go to the back entrance, Lena's office looks out to the front gate. And there's a bus stop three blocks from here." She said and left. I smiled at Callie and we started getting out but were stop by Lena talking to some parents. We acted as if we were reading our class list and headed somewhere else.

We decided to wait till the last period. Since I had a free period for the last class I found myself walking along the beach, my shoes off feeling the cold water. I felt free like if nobody can take me from this spot. But as always I was wrong.

"Where did your sister" I turned and saw Brandon's girlfriend I gave her a confused look

" Tanya right?" I asked she gave me an annoying look "Talya and where did your sister go" she corrected me.

"I don't understand. What do you mean she should be class" she laughed "Well she went off with Brandon and I want to know where" she demanded. My eyes widen. Did she leave to find Jude without telling me?

I ran up to the school and saw Marianna and Jesus with Lena. Jesus spotted me and waved and caused Lena to wave and told me to come towards them. I hesitantly walked over. Once I got their they told me to get in the back of the car. Lena drove, Marianna in the passenger seat. And you guessed it Jesus and I in the back. As we rode home it was so awkward he kept looking towards me I just kept my head down. A blush appeared on my face he chuckled lightly.

I walked into the living room and expected to see Callie but no Callie. Where is she? I just sat and decided to do my homework. It started to get late and Callie still wasn't here. I was getting worried.

"Charlie you should start getting ready" Lena asked as I put my stuff away. I gave her a confused look.

"Oh Brandon's in the finals to be in musical competition." Lena continued and that jingled my memory when Brandon was playing his song at school. I nodded and went to the kitchen where I saw Marianna getting a glass of water.

"Marianna do you think I can barrow some clothes for Brandon's musical competition." I asked her. She nodded and told me to follow her up to her room. As we walked upstairs Marianna said she didn't feel so good and couldn't go to Brandon's music competition. As we went up to her room we passed Jesus as he went downstairs. She gave me an outfit and did my makeup and hair [link above(:] . I waited downstairs. Steph and her ex-husband came and discovered where Callie and Brandon where. UGHH she went without me to get Jude. I hate it when she thinks I can't handle myself. Steph, Lena, and Steph ex Mike left. And I stayed with Marianna and Jesus. Then I heard screaming coming from upstairs. I ran upstairs.

"She left us so she can screw with some dumbass and could care less about us" I entered Marianna's room and saw Jesus rip up a picture in front of Marianna

"And I thought you were the smart one" He throws the rip pictures in her face and left the room he stopped in front of me and looked and left to his room with a loud smack. Marianna got up and left. I went to Jesus room and knocked on his door.

"GO AWAY MARIANNA I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU" he yelled

"Do you want to see me?" I told him. I heard shuffling and he opened the door he smiled.

"You know if you're mad you can let out some steam by beating some bad guys in MW2. but I don't want to get you more pissed of if I beat you"

"Oh it's on" He said and we went downstairs and played. We got tired after a while and went outside. We sat on the steps.

"So about the kiss" I froze is he really going to talk about it "Yeah what about it?" Looked into his eyes. "Well I was hoping we can try another one" He started to lean down and we heard heals clicking and looked up to see Marianna we smiled and waved. Soon the rest of the family came. Jude got out of the car. We ran towards each other and hugged.

"I'm never leaving you ok I love you Jude" I kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Charlie." We all walked inside the house I smiled **I am going to like it here,** and I closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat next to Jude on the table for breakfast. I was playing with his hair as we waited for the food. Jesus was riding on his board inside the kitchen. Every time he would pass by me he would poke my sides and I would squirm. Jude kept giggling about it. I looked out the window and saw Steph talking Brandon she looks pretty mad but they soon co me inside and he started talking to Callie. Marianna came from the bathroom with unruly hair. Jude and I giggled she glared at us and we put our heads down.

"Great now I have to go to school looking like a lasso basso" She said and Jesus teased her.

"You guys have to be out the door in ten and me and Steph have a meeting with Bill and Callie, Charlie I'll take Jude to school later on" Lena told us. We both stopped eating and looked at her. I held Jude's hands tighter. She gave me a reassuring smile and told us we weren't going to be split apart again.

"Who wants pancakes" Me and Jude grabbed some and put way to much syrup. Callie gave us a stern look we put the syrup down. Jesus crashed into Steph and she told him is he took his pill. _So it was his pill's but for what? _I thought.

"LET'S DO THIS!" we all turned and gave Jesus a weird look. With that being said we all got our stuff ready and before I left I gave Jude a kiss on his forehead. Once we got to school I went down to my locker to get my book.

"So your pretty cute have a boyfriend?" I turned and saw this buff guy.

"Um thanks and no I don't have one '" I told him as I stood up. And tried to leave but he followed

"Well we can hangout get to know each other" I stopped and stared at him. Who asks a girl to be their girlfriend when you don't even know them? "

Yea... don't think so" I kept on walking but he pushed me into the wall.

"Why do you have to be a bitch?" "She's said no so go take a walk" Jesus stepped in.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" He pushed Jesus and Jesus pushed back

"Why don't you get out?" But he called Jesus a crack head and he started punching the guy. I tried to intervene but Mr. Timothy got in. Jesus was really jumpy.

Mr. Timothy escorted them to Lena's office. The bell rang and instead of going to class I decided to go see Jude I felt a little scared from what just happened and wanted to also make sure Jude was ok. As I went to go see him I saw Marianna and told her what happened and she left to go find him.

I got to his class and got his attention. He asked to leave and came outside. I hugged him when he came outside.

"How were your classes so far?" He nodded and said they were good.

"So did Bill say anything" he looked confused. "Callie came and told me the same thing last period. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, um yeah I just wanted to make sure. Ok go back to class and learning something" I told him and shuffled his hair. He went back inside and I left for my class.

"The answers four" I told Jude. He wrote the answer. Callie, Jude and I were doing our homework.

"What about this one" He asked. "You should know the answered you dived the y…. its 16 you should of know that" I answered "You should have known that." "I did know that. I brought him up to the couch and me and Callie tickled him.

"How long are we staying" we stopped tickling him and looked at each other. She gave me a sad smile and shrugged.

"We don't know bud." We continued with our homework. Once we finished. I went to go get ready for bed and went to go say thanks for what he did.

I put in some shorts and a tank top and put my head into a side braid. Once I finished I went into Jesus's room he was organized his stuff.

"Um hey, I just wanted to say thanks for what happened in the hallway earlier today I know you just wanted to stick up for me." I told him. He got closer "You didn't have to go iron man on him but you know thank you" he stared at me for a few seconds and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kept on kissing for a couple of minutes.

"Jesus" I tried to pull away but he still kept on kissing me. "Jesus" I tried again but he ignored me and kept pulling me closer.

"Okay Jesus we need to talk" I told him as he let go. He looked confused

"About what?" he tried to kiss me again but I pulled away.

"I am sixteen your fourteen don't you think it's a bit akwa-. " He kissed me again. I tried to talk but once again he kissed me shut. We kept on kissing in till I heard Callie calling for me. We pulled away, and smiled at each other. And we gave each other once last kiss and I went downstairs.

I found Callie and told me if about a guitar. "Well what do we have here" I showed her the guitar and she gave me a confused look. She then smiled and told me it was from Brandon.

"Well Callie... quiet much?" I gave her sly look

"Oh shut it. You're the same with Jesus. I mean 5 minutes of kissing now" I blushed and looked down.

"Look whose quiet now" She gave me back the sly look. I stuck my tongue out and she laughed. As I went upstairs I went into Brandon's room. He was in his room about to play his small piano keyboard.

"Hey I want to thank you" I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"For the guitar and making her smile. It's been a while ever since mom died and well yeah". He smiled and said everything was ok .Well ok I could see them date but first a certain red head needed to leave. Hey just saying. (;.

I heard Jude call me and told me if we have chores. Crap I forgot about chores. We went into the kitchen and saw Lena make food.

"Hey, food's not ready yet, but do you guys want something to drink. Or anything "We shook our head.

"We were wondering about our chores." We asked her and she gave us a look as if we were crazy.

"Yea before we are put back into the system they give us chores." Jude told her. So she gave us simple jobs. Jude to put the silverware and I to put the plates. Before we ate Lena told us we have to have a family meeting. And told Callie to round everybody up.

I sat next to Callie and she sat next to Jude and Jesus sat to the left of me and he sneakily put his arm around my waist and Callie covered for us. Lena and Steph stood in front of us.

"We have talked to Bill and we decided that Callie, Charlie and Jude need something until he can find you a permanent home. It might take a week or a year but you will stay here with us. That being said that means finding you guys a bed and not a couch. So tomorrow come afterschool, we order some beds. Brandon, Jesus we will need all the man power. So Jude my new found friend you will stay with Brandon. Callie you will stay with Mariana. And since Mariana doesn't have a lot of room space Charlie you will move into Jesus room." Steph said and told us to go sit and get ready to eat.

As everyone left Jesus turned to me. "Can't wait for you to move in roommate" he winked and gave me a peck on the lips. Oh yeah I am going to love this house.


End file.
